


Blue

by random_x13



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_x13/pseuds/random_x13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that randomly came to mind when I first saw a photo of Meto with his blue/green hair ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, etc.......

"Why blue?"  
  
He looked up at me quizzically, "I haven't tried this color yet." The whisper of words coming from his mouth were like silent wind chimes in my ears. My favorite sound in the world.  


  
"It's a little bright, don't you think?" I stood leaning against the door frame of the bathroom,my arms casually crossed as I watched droplets of blue appear on the white sink. I grimaced internally, hoping it wouldn't stain.

"Your hair is bright, " he murmured.

"Yes, but a lot of people bleach their hair blond. It's common." I smiled a little as Meto carefully removed the blue-covered gloves from his hands.

"I was blond for a long time." He stuffed the used gloves into the box that the dye came in.

"I know. But now you look like a blueberry. " he shot me a glare to the side.

I couldn't help but chuckle. He was so cute when he got flustered.

"Blueberries are much darker than this," he said as he pointed a finger up to his hair smeared with blue dye.

I pushed myself off of the door frame with a smile and took the few steps between us, wrapping my arms around his waist, facing him. He wore a pretty pout on those pierced lips and it was adorable as he crossed his arms defiantly between us. "OK then you look like a skittle."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not candy."

A grin spread across my face at his slightly childish attitude. "I could eat you up anyway," I said.

He looked up at me and raises a non-existant eyebrow. It looked kind of funny. "Cannibal," he said, and a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. I laughed and leaned down to him, careful to avoid my hair coming into contact with the dye, and pressed a gentle kiss to that smile.


End file.
